Yo-kai Watch: Into the Shadowside
by ThePickMan236
Summary: Alright, lemme think about this for a minute. This is a retelling of the original Yo-kai Watch story, mixing with the anime and the games. And also from a personal perspective. But nonetheless, I'm still trying my best to get this over with. This story uses a mix of Shadowside, "Yo-kai Watch!", and a few others that will be explained later on. Anyways, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

College.

Oh, if you think about that word, think about how this would sound like any other normal day. Anyway, I need to introduce myself. I'm Justin. Lately, I've been having this strange imagination come through. But, I'm just your normal college student who just has a knack into this thing called "Yo-kai Watch". Apparently, I'm not the only person who would think otherwise. Because, let's just say that what happened one day, was unlike any other.

On that day, I got to see this Nekomata. On that day, my life never really was the same ever again.

This was how it all started. This was how I went _**Into the Shadowside.**_

* * *

On my way to the bus stop, it was just the start of any other day on a Tuesday. This time, I was planning to get there early to finish up on my mid-term exam that was rescheduled. But along the way, there was some kind of stone capsule machine. No, seriously. It looked as if it was made out of stone. But then, I recall hearing a **voice**. And it sounded like it called out to me…

_"Feed me, feed me~"_

That was the voice I heard, in a sort of chant. I looked around. I would have thought it would be my own imagination, or that I must have been thinking too much.

_"Feed me, feed me~"_

Okay, I thought, this isn't going to go anywhere, if it kept singing. But then, it resonated more into a full song.

"_Feed me, feed me~ Feed me, feed me, feed me right now~!"_

And when all that was done, when I finally looked at the capsule machine, right there on the ground was a sort of oversized coin. But this wasn't like a collector's coin at all, it was at a size where it would only fit in the machine. So, I did insert it in the slot, turned the crank, and out came a sort of capsule. When I tried opening it, it was tight at first. Right until I gave it a bit more force in opening it-

Pop! The capsule opened, and a bright light shined out of it. It went on for a few more moments, in a sort of light show, until the smoke cleared, as _it_ was staring back at me. And by that, I meant seeing an orange cat-like creature with scars, and an outfit to match a delinquent…

"Finally, I'm out of that tight prison! About time I got freed by someone much like you. And besides, I needed someone to be with…"

The more I look at it, the more I'm getting a strange case of déjà vu. It's not like this is something I knew of, but more or less, something like it!

"Wait, whom might you be?" I must have been crazy to think about asking such a question, but this cat replied with,

"I'm Gintarjo. Many just call me Jo." He said this, with a smile that made me question if he's just intimidating, or just cute.

**Yo-kai Name: Gintarjo**

**Tribe: Mononoke**

**Rank: A**

**Attribute: Fire**

"And I'm a Yo-kai, spiritual beings that are known to cause mysterious events! Anyways, whom might you be?"

"…Justin…"

"…that's it? I'm pretty sure there's more to it than just a name like that. Now, you're probably wondering how I got myself into that mess. It's hard to explain, really."

"Do tell." Now I'm curious about whom he is.

"To put it simply, it was about a few years ago or so that I happened to wake up inside the capsule, and with it, my past memories being erased, and replaced with another one's memories. There wasn't a swap or anything, but it was so intense, I was involved, as well as others too. It wasn't until now that you managed to free me, a Nekomata, who has gone through all the pain just to finally have redemption on the one that caused me to feel different!" And Gintarjo was just talking like he was okay! How is THAT okay?

"…Nekomata?"

"…a sort of spiritual cat, given why I kinda am looking like I'm bipedal…"

"….I guess that kinda does make sense. For a regular college student like me, do you really think that I'm worthy enough to be a chosen one?" I must have been dreaming about this, because I can't even recall seeing him before…

"Now that we're all introduced to ourselves, allow me to grant you this." And from in his jacket pockets, he pulls out a watch, but not like anything I recall. It's white, has faceplates that look like a big compass, and under the faceplates is the working of a regular mechanical watch. But also, a keyhole…? Why would he give me such a watch?

"…and what is this?"

"This, is a Yo-kai Watch. More specifically, the Yo-kai Watch Elder Version J. All custom-made to fit to your likings."

…hold on. Did he just say that the watch was custom-built for ME?! I don't recall any of that being mentioned before!

"…you look surprised. It's hard to say why, but it's like there is a feeling that we know each other, but you seem to be having a hard time understanding what's going on. Don't worry. Just put the watch on, and everything will make sense." He's assuring me to put it on, and I still question myself about it.

Nonetheless, I put it on. Surprisingly, it fits nicely.

"Now, I'll you something about Yo-kai and humans. There are two different realms: The Yo-kai World, and the human world. Even though they're two different realms of existence, they're all on the same parallel. Your Yo-kai Watch acts as like a link between both worlds, meaning that with the Yo-kai Watch's influence, you're able to interact, see, and hear all the Yo-kai, which others don't see otherwise."

I'm just amazed at how simple that took, even though it would seem like forever. "Right, so how is this going to affect me?"

"That's a tough question. Personally I never thought about it otherwise. Nonetheless, it seems that you have been chosen to solve the problems with Yo-kai. In short, you're like the mediator of Yo-kai problems."

"That sounds pretty hard to do-"

Gintarjo just cuts me off, with an assuring tone. "Don't worry about it! Your life would still be fine as it was, so you don't have to worry about this interfering with your college life! Think of it as like a dual personality. On one side, you're a normal student. On the other side, you're the chosen one!" That's when he remembered one other thing.

"…Gintarjo? What is it? Something wrong?"

"…it's just as I thought. Besides you, there's at least seven other Watch holders, each with different Yo-kai partners. And somehow, they're all spread across the area. You'll need my help. But we don't want to be obvious about it. Let's get going before things get strange, shall we?"

That's when I realize that I'm going to be late! So I dashed my way to the bus stop, and right on time, as the bus was arriving at the stop. I got on board, and soon, I was on my way to the college…

* * *

When I was on the way to my class, I saw someone else, who seems to be talking to a floating "egg" of sort, alongside another nekomata, in which I put away my watch to hide the other identity that I have. Gintarjo did the same too.

"_Cripe, that's another Watch holder?! I can't be seen like this…! Who knows what might happen if they saw us…!"_ Gintarjo and I must have been quite wary about the situation at hand. There was no way that other Watch holders could be around the college! As soon as they're out of the way, I headed to my Math class.

After that was over, I was at the Student Centre, eating my lunch, when I overheard an argument. _Oh boy. Looks like there's something going on._ Also, you could tell that part was sarcasm, because as you can see, they're arguing over **spare change, **and it's coming from two people that they're both using their money to buy with.

"I helped you order with my money I gave you with, so it should be mine!"

"No, YOU used MY money to buy the food I wanted, so this change is MINE."

I would then ask Gintarjo, "Hmm, do you think this is even normal? Is it really that necessary?"

He would then reply, "You know what? I'm thinking the same thing too. There's got to be a Yo-kai around here somewhere."

He just took the words right out of my mouth. "That's what I was going to say! Now, how are we gonna find this Yo-kai?"

"Simple. Just get your watch on, and press the button. I also put voice commands there, with the highest kind of tech the Yo-kai World offers, but to start things off, press that button on the side of the watch."

I go ahead to do so, and when I did, the watch started shining a small searchlight, akin to a flashlight.

"Now use the searchlight to find the Yo-kai responsible for this mess…"

When I did, the light revealed a Yo-kai that looked more like Muk from Pokemon, the only differences being that it was big, and was more of a lighter purple. "Alright, Gintarjo. Who's this Yo-kai we're dealing with?" Wait, why do I suddenly have this kind of personality change?

"That's Dismarelda, otherwise known as Donyorinu. And she's quite the depressant, from what I can tell…" Man, Gintarjo looked really serious when explaining about Yo-kai…

**Yo-kai Name: Dismarelda**

**Tribe: Onnen**

**Rank: D**

**Attribute: Earth**

"From what I can tell about her, Dismarelda has an aura that makes arguments happen pretty often. It's even more dangerous when around couples, as it's said that if the situation isn't dealt with, it could even spark a divorce. And only a positive aura can counter the aura Dismarelda emanates, so there has to be something we need of a happy aura to put in the neutrality." Okay, that's pretty long, Gintarjo, but I guess you did make a good point.

…dang. This sounds like serious business. "So, what can I do about it?"

"To put it simply, talk it out, or fight it out."

"…Negotiation or Confrontation?"

"…I guess that does make sense."

Knowing that I'll have to do something about it, I went over to her, to talk it out. "Umm, excuse me, miss? Could you please stop inspiriting them? I know it's stupid to argue over spare change, but these two seem to be good friends, and I didn't want any more problems to happen with them…"

She turned around to face me. "…Sorry about that… See, I had an affair with my husband, and it was hard for me to control the pain, so I kind of ran…"

"…well, I mean, fights are normal in a relationship, but it doesn't make sense to argue over something as simple as spare change. I mean, if you're able to talk about it with your husband, what's the problem about it?"

She would then reply, "…but even if I did, he wouldn't believe me if I tried. Then, who else would I have to turn to…?"

"Uhh, I hate to interrupt, but I think I might have found someone." Gintarjo told us about someone coming, and much to my surprise, it looked like he had a flower growing on the grass on his head, looked much like a fluffy yellow cloud, and he even had quite the moustache to fit.

"Dismarelda, my dear! I've been looking all over for you, bono! I apologize for what happened earlier, bono~!"

**Yo-kai Name: Happierre (Honobono)**

**Tribe: Omanori**

**Rank: C**

**Attribute: Restoration**

"Justin, this is Happierre, or otherwise known as Honobono. He's got the positive aura I was talking about earlier, and as such, I talked to him while you were talking with Dismarelda, and what I found out was that they're actually a couple, and that Dismarelda is Happierre's wife."

Honobono came over to Dismarelda, while using his positive aura to counter the negative aura from Dismarelda. _"Dessie, honey, bono~"_

The auras soon formed a neutrality, restoring the emotional atmosphere back to normal. Once that was settled, the two men looked at each other, and apologized for the mess. So they decided to split the change.

"See? Once you get the hang of it, you'll be able to solve problems like this in no time!" Gintarjo said with a smile. He knew that he and I would work out great together, but I'm still kind of surprised this was happening.

"Thank you, bono! Thanks for helping us resolve our affair. Anytime you need us, just use these, bono~!" Honobono gave me two "keys" of sort. That's when Gintarjo also put his "key" in my hand too.

"What is it?" I asked, and Gintarjo replied, "They are Yo-kai Arks, keys of the Yo-kai's feelings, much like being friends. And it's special, since there are two sides. I'll explain about it later on, but like I said, once you get the hang of it, you'll know how to resolve the issues at hand!"

That said, the Yo-kai couple left, all happy once more. Speaking of which, I headed up to my other class, Global Citizenship, and I would then ask Gintarjo more about my duty…

* * *

…after I realized that I finished that test this morning (due to having to reschedule the time), I didn't need to come to class. As for that, I was already heading home, and while I was on the bus, Gintarjo told me everything needed.

"Alright, let's talk. Remember when I said there were seven other Watch holders? Well, today, we just so happened to have across one of them…"

"Whom, though?"

"That, I can't say who, but I swear. You saw that he has a Yo-kai Watch too, wasn't it?"

I nod. And honestly, why was this happening? Was there something that's causing other Watch holders to appear? Nonetheless, this is gonna be one big journey I'll be going through. But I then remembered something I wanted to tell Gintarjo…

As I came home, I went up to my room, and I was just noticing that my shadow's been looking different. "Gintarjo? Can you explain the reason why my shadow's different?" He could only tell me one reason why.

"Alright, this isn't funny, Faltioner. Come on out." Wait, Faltioner? Who's that-

_"About time, I guess."_ Then my shadow just rose up, revealing what appears to be like a "shadow clone" of Gintarjo. So, this must be Faltioner, I guess…

"Justin, this is Faltioner. He's my "other side", if you'd like to call him that."

Now I'm just as confused. "…can you like, do a tl;dr on that?"

Faltioner cleared his throat. _**"If you know Gintarjo, you know the light. If you know Faltioner, you know the dark. Know both, and you will see the same."**_

"Well, that sounds even better to me. At least you did tell me who you are." Now, what about the Arks that I have? What am I gonna do about them?

"Oh, your Yo-kai Arks? I got just the thing." Gintarjo gets out another item from his jacket pockets, and it looks like something to hold keys, and it even came with five gold ball chains. Makes sense as to why the Arks have holes to fit the chains through… "The Yo-kai Ark Holder. This'll do nicely, and it clips onto your backpack as well." I did so, and to my joy, it actually does look good. Though, I hope nobody questions why I have keys dangling out of my bag…

That's when I notice Gintarjo and Faltioner looking over me. But this time, it was right into my eyes. "Oh, and before I forget, there is a part I forgot to tell you about."

Faltioner added, "We'll all meet the Watch holders gradually. But the Watch holders may be friends you know. I don't even remember what they were, because I had memory swaps too... And, if you're asking about how I'm part of Gintarjo, I seemed to have been born out of the grudge that Gintarjo had gone through. But don't worry. You'll be safe." So I guess I won't have to suffer the wrath of a shadow creature. Good thinking, Faltioner…

Then Gintarjo spoke as well, "Now, with your duty in mind, it might be hard to live a dual-personality life at first; there is one thing that we should tell you."

"Whatever happens from here on out, we can promise you one thing:" And both Faltioner and Gintarjo said at the same time,

_**"Your life is never going to be the same…"**_

With a hard gulp, I knew that my normal life isn't going to be the same again. So now, I have to say it. I'm Justin, 20 years old, Canadian, a college student, and now, **a Watch holder**.

And this is the point where I have fallen into the Shadowside. Because with one glance of my Yo-kai Watch, I think to myself,

"If this world has Yo-kai problems, then… _**what have I gotten myself into…?**_"


	2. Chapter 2: Gintarjo's Origins and Harry

Alright, before I get started, let me just say that this does follow most of the anime, but Chapters 1 & 2 are an introduction to Gintarjo, my Yo-kai Watch OC that I usually portray as. Plus, I do write this up in my own time, so it may be slow for releases. Anyway, let's continue…

* * *

It's one of my off days, and surprisingly, there was another mood change in Gintarjo. With my Yo-kai Watch on my wrist, I get the influence and was able to see the Yo-kai. But with Gintarjo, it's like he felt a bit concerned.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit off…" I asked him.

"Well, I remember this intersection that we stand on. It was just down that alleyway that I just so happen to remember my backstory. The time I was born, but it was in another country." That got my interest as to how it happened.

"Please, do tell."

Gintarjo let out a sigh. This was going to get dark one way or another…

* * *

"It was one day in St. Peanutsberg, down in the US. When I was alive, it was cold. I was a small kitten, but I looked like I've been through hell. In other words, I've got bruises, scars, a cut eye, and a zip-tie collar. Even my tail was all messed up. I was meowing softly, as I was down to my last few moments in life. I was moving about in that alleyway, when I came out of the trash. And yet, my wounds were crusted…"

…damn. It's hard enough for me to comprehend how he lived through those last few moments. Gintarjo continued…

"Nearing the end of the alleyway, I started to feel limp. My meows growing softer, _weaker…_ And at the last meow, I died, due to starvation. _All noise ceased._"

…

"But, before I became a Yo-kai, there was a cold, dark silence. Then, the silhouette of my body glowed, visibly. And it was charging up some unnatural power. And at the very moment…"

**"…an explosion happened, a violent one, that teared through most of the land. Anyone caught in that crossfire was immediately decimated.** Out of the fires, one survivor came up. It was bipedal, and looked much like what I am now, but all dirty and a tad sloppy looking. That was dubbed, the _**Greenbelt Explosion**_. To the Yo-kai, it was quite surreal. For the humans, it was reported as a power plant explosion. Either way, it was how I was born."

* * *

"…cripe! I never knew you had such a tragic backstory! You felt like you really did go through that much pain…"

"Yeah, it was hard enough for me to explain. And besides, it wouldn't happen again. But I am reminded of the dark past that happened back then. Anyways, what are we doing out here?"

"I believe that there's someone else out here, but you don't seem concerned, Gintarjo. Anything that came to mind?" I had no idea why I was asking that kind of question, but hey, it does seem fair to ask.

"Well, if you're talking about that Watch holder you came across a few days ago, that was Nathan Adams. Or, Nate, if you prefer. Most people would say he's just an average kid, and I can't help but agree on that; he's just an average kid who goes through an average life. But he has two Yo-kai partners, the white "egg" being Whisper, and the red nekomata being Jibanyan. For some reason, I can't help but think that I've known them before." That got me thinking, how did they make their way to the area? Surely, I would have been just dreaming.

…but that silence would be broken with another mood change, as I then feel a bit like someone in a depression mood. "…no, you're right. If I can't do something right, what's the point…"

This triggered Faltioner to come out of the shadow.

**Yo-kai Name: Faltioner**

**Tribe: Onnen**

**Rank: A**

**Attribute: Drain**

"Gintarjo? What happened to Justin? Has he just felt a sudden depression?!"

"Yeah, but you're not the one doing it. He just seems to be feeling, what's it called, morose?"

"…morose? You can't be serious. Is there another Yo-kai around here? Because if it is, I'll seriously obliterate them- "

But before he could act, Gintarjo shushes him. "_Shh._ Calm down, mate. We just need to find out where that source is coming from- "

"And what would you even find? A quill stuck on his butt?" That got Gintarjo to look, and sure enough, there was something like a hedgehog quill on my butt. He pulls it out, and I was feeling all better immediately.

"…what the? What do you have there in your hand, Gintarjo?" He showed me the quill in question. "What? That looks like some hedgehog quills. But why was it stuck on my butt?"

"Honestly, I think the one you're looking for," Faltioner added, as he was dragging behind him, a small hedgehog with a scarf, and that he's got some snot dripping down one of his nostrils, and he's looking like he's acting all huffy and all that. "…might as well be this one. Harry."

**Yo-kai Name: Harry**

**Tribe: Mononoke**

**Rank: B**

**Attribute: Drain**

"Let me go, big black blob! _Let me have at you!_" Harry was just thrashing about in Faltioner's grip, as he was struggling to let go. Faltioner just tightened his grip even further, glaring into his eyes.

_"If you don't shut up right now, you'll regret trying to run away from me when you pricked Justin in the butt. And it won't be pretty."_ And Faltioner was pretty serious. Could it be that Harry's quills were the reason for that morose feeling?

_"Now you go apologize to him, or I'll make you pay."_

"…Make me." And Harry just crossed the line for Faltioner. Harry just literally ticked off Faltioner, and he isn't happy.

**"Fine, you asked for it."** Pinning Harry down, and in what looked like a cursed demonic entity of a shadow creature, Faltioner shifted. His limbs contorted, snapping out of place, and then the transformation began. He shapes to much like a Creeper from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, except that this one has a bandage waistband, a demonic grin, a bloody eye, and what appeared to be _MANY _demonic eyes that started appearing all over his shadow body. Even Gintarjo and Harry can see limbs stretching and spawning from random areas in the ground...

Those hands that spawned… They're long. Jointed. Sharp claws. Glowing eyes sprout from various parts in Faltioner's skin. More arms. More eyes...he no longer looks like a cat. This was Faltioner's true form; his **Shadowside**.

**Yo-kai Name: Faltioner (Shadowside)**

**Tribe: Onnen**

**Rank: A**

**Attribute: Drain**

_**"YOU LISTEN UP, PRICKLY PINE. IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE, THEN THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! NOW I WANT TO SEE YOU TREMBLE IN FEAR. I WANT TO HEAR YOU SQUEAL!"**_ In a dark, and demonic tone, the eyes glared right into Harry's eyes, gazing deep. Harry squealed in fear.

_**"NOW, ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE, OR NOT?"**_ With that, Harry nodded as a reply. _**"GOOD."**_ Harry walks up to me, looking like he really wants to apologize.

"…I'm sorry about what happened… See, whenever the mood came along, my quills have the spiritual power of that morose feeling you went through, and I want to apologize for what I've done…"

I knelt down to his level. "I understand how you feel. We all go through that period in life where downfalls happen. But we work through that downfall, to give ourselves a better understanding of who we are. Come along with us, and I assure you, won't be alone anymore." Harry then started to tear up, as if he was crying. He had never felt that much compassion as he was before and went ahead to hug me. I carefully hugged him back, but when I did hug him, the quills didn't even prick me. It was as if it pretty much didn't touch me at all, and it felt pretty good that the quills didn't even touch me. So, I guess that the quills serve as protection from hostile threats, I suppose.

"Allow me to come with you, daddy!" Both were stunned when they heard that, as Harry gives me his Ark.

"That, I shall accept."

"Thank you, daddy!" And in an embrace, it was beautiful. Faltioner reverted back to his Lightside, smiling once again, as he sank back into Gintarjo's shadow.

"Clearly, it's beautiful. To see an embrace between humans and Yo-kai, is a miracle to behold…" And Gintarjo knew this would only be the start of a new adventure.

* * *

In my room, I think over how I've been able to get through the pain of a Yo-kai, and actually befriend them. It's funny how I thought this over, as I look at my Yo-kai Ark Holder, as I already now have FIVE Yo-kai Arks; Dismarelda, Happierre, Gintarjo, Faltioner, and now Harry. It's as if I really am chosen.

A knock on the door to my room made Gintarjo go over to open it, and he was surprised on who it was that came.

"…Jibanyan? Is it you?"

"…yeah, it's me alright." But wait. That didn't sound like the regular Jibanyan. What's going on here?

"Okay, come in…" And as Jibanyan did, this one was totally different. He looked a bit slimmer in the build and was taller indeed. His hands and feet have pointed toes, and his eyes were like normal cat eyes. Plus, that fur colour did look a bit of a darker red. So, I suppose this is an "Alternate Universe" Jibanyan?

"Justin, allow me to introduce Jibanyan, from 30 years in the future, in 2048. He's from what is called, the Shadowside Era." Wait, _30 YEARS?!_

**Yo-kai Name: Jibanyan (Lightside)**

**Tribe: Mononoke**

**Rank: C**

**Attribute: Fire**

"Jo, I've come to tell Justin some bad news."

"What? What news? Some kind of disaster going on?"

"No, Justin. It's worse. Somehow, in some way, the Watch holders have been transported to this area, and wherever you went, it opened up more gateways to the Yo-kai World, allowing different Yo-kai from different eras to appear all over the place!"

"_**…WHAT?! **_So, I basically made some kind of wormhole?!"

"It's not you, it was something else I couldn't comprehend. But, from what we do know, there are at least three other timelines that exist: The Forever Friends era, the Present-day era, and the Shadowside era. This isn't the Present-day era, but it would have some similarities. All that we know is that the doors have opened once again, and all these Yo-kai are everywhere. Even the Watch holders…" Jibanyan looked pretty worried here, and knew he also had other bad news to tell.

"Jibanyan. You look like you have more bad news to tell us. What else is it?"

"…a Watch holder has gone AWOL, and I've heard that besides the main seven, there was an eighth Watch holder. And it was rumored to be _you…_"

I was just as shocked as ever. I know Gintarjo told me that there were seven other Watch holders, and that he told me about one of them, but **ME?** The actual _**EIGHTH**_ Watch holder?! It's crazy…

"For this, I shall refer you to the Yo-kai Detective Agency, and you'll be able to get some answers as to who the other Watch holders are. But, in order to do that, allow me to give you this." Out of his waist belt, he pulls out his Yo-kai Ark. "When in times of need, use the other side of the Ark. That is what is called as a Shadowside. I believe that Gintarjo can show you how to summon Yo-kai with your Yo-kai Watch Elder."

Gintarjo nods, as he showed me how. From the directions he gave me, I inserted the Ark, and turned it to the left, to the Shadowside. With that, Jibanyan went into his haramaki, and became much more menacing; his tail flames raging, he became so tall and slim (but strong overall), his eyes glow in a menace, and his claws were quite sharp indeed.

Just then, Faltioner came out of Jo's shadow, in his Shadowside. "_**ALRIGHT, WHO THE HECK CAME TO HARM JUSTIN?! WHO?!**_" The two big creatures looked at each other, and Faltioner realized it was just Jibanyan. "Oh, it's just you, Jibanyan. Sorry about that…" He went back into his Lightside, and so did Jibanyan.

Jibanyan then said, "See what I mean? Justin, there's also some Arks that don't have Shadowside, but have something called Onechanside. We'll get to that eventually, but in the meantime, I'm gonna be with you. Hopefully, with that Yo-kai Watch you bear, it's only a matter of time before things go horribly wrong." And they're not wrong.

With one look out my window, there was going to be more to come. But in the meantime, it's all easy so far. I ask myself this one question, _am I in a world where Yo-kai really do exist where I go? Or am I just hallucinating, and just being dumb to everyone? Because, if I really am a part of this society, then what would be the answer?_

_**This is going to be one hell of a ride…**_


End file.
